


low-key

by xoxmeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Barebacking, Controlling, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild breeding kink, Mile High Club, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Very Mild Anal Play, at work, dubcon, fuck boi, mentions of Plan B, naughtly, plane fun, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxmeh/pseuds/xoxmeh
Summary: “So good for me, baby,” he finally spoke, reaching for a paper towel after licking his lips clean.Stewardess Rey can't resist the way that he looks at her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I haven't written in forever so here's to actually continuing my WIPs.  
> Let me know if I missed any tags!

Glancing down the aisle, she nearly takes a deep breath as she sees him.

Mr. Solo, she has learned. Always flying first class yet refusing any of the amenities she offers.

“Hello,” she greeted the first time, putting on her biggest smile as she took in his broad shoulders. He didn’t glance up at first, too entranced in the article that he was reading on his tablet. She forgave him.

“Can I get you anything?” She finally asked after a second of him not noticing, watching as he adjusted the glasses on his nose and turned himself to face her. “A drink? Water?” She clarified with the smile shining bright on her face.

He glanced at her for a moment before his lips formed a line, body shifting in his seat to meet her eyes better.

“I’m good, thank you,” he said as usual, giving her half a smile before readjusting his glasses and settling back into his seat. She noticed that he seemed to take up more space one she left, arm moving to splay across the back of his seat.

His jaw was set as he continued to read, bouncing his leg once before settling into his spot. One of his hands eventually made its way up to rest below his chin, right below to plush lips that she’d always been watching throughout their short conversations.

“I appreciate it,” he finally seemed to say as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, body still completely comfortable in his first class seat.

It was the first time she’d noticed him.

But certainly not the last.

She was in charge of seating economy.

They seemed to take their time as they walked down the aisle. A mother with her two children, then an obese man who would surely require a seatbelt extender. 

She made her way down the aisle as the sections were called, helping the passengers place their luggage in the overhead compartment before she moved onto the next row.

“Pleased that you’re flying with us,” she was finally able to say once the last of the passengers had boarded the plane. They smiled at her widely, adjusting themselves in their seats as she straightened herself, a smile plastered professionally across her face.

She glanced across the cabin then, finally allowing herself to make eye contact with Rose across the aisles. The smiles faded from both of their faces as their eyes met, both of them knowing that this was the beginning of their shifts.

When everyone had adjusted into their seats, seatbelts locked firmly around their laps, she took her own spot and buckled in next to Rose, peeking past the first class curtain when she saw a foot bouncing.

She was being silly, she thought, remembering the movement that Mr. Solo had made those weeks before. It was confident even in its casual manner. The calf that it was attached to extended up and up and she let her mind wonder to the thought. Maybe, just maybe.

As Rose began to chat next to her, she couldn’t help but let her eyes linger, eager to eat up any glance of this man.

There. As he adjusted, switching from one leg crossed to the other, she could see the as his suit jacket and shirt sleeve inched up his arm, arm propped up to lean his head on his palm. The Cartier watch that she remembered, long, wavy hair brushing along it.

Her breath caught, back straightening as the words that Rose were speaking finally began to register. Without hesitating, she turned to her, interrupting her sentence, and asked:

“Can we trade sections?”

The second time they met, she realized just how much space he took up.

If he hadn’t been in first class, with more than a seat’s worth of room to himself, he would have been overflowing into the next seats. The worst part was that he didn’t even realize how devastating he was; rolling his sleeves up to his elbows as he pushed the fringe from his face. He was caught up in his work, sighing after every few sentences and shaking his head before he typed a few words. She found herself wondering what kind of work he did as he bit his lip, thinking that no one was watching.

When she found that it was finally her turn to approach him, she found herself sucking in a deep breath.

“Hello, sir,” she drawled, taking her time to lean more comfortably over the edge of the seat than she should have. “Can I get you anything?”

It seemed to take a second for the words to register as he slowly turned to face her in the aisle.

“Oh,” he said with a small smile turning the edge of his lip. “We meet again.”

She was lost for a moment as she stared at him, lost in the dark chocolate of his eyes, sinking deeper every second that she didn’t reply.

It has only been two nights since she was him last, she realized. The last flight she had taken heading into the country before spending her nights off in the airline provided hotel. He didn’t look any more relaxed than the last time she saw him. Fitted suit hugging him closely as he bounced the leg that was crossed over the other.

“Right,” she finally managed to force herself to say. “Nice to see you again.” 

They were silent for a moment as they stared at each other, only another second passing by before he was focused on his tablet again.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“Ben,” he suddenly spoke, nearly interrupting her. “You can call me Ben, Ms…?” he trailed off, finally glancing back at her, extending the long column of his neck.

“Williams,” she said with a smile, taking in how large his thighs seemed to be. “But you can call me Rey.”

“Rey,” he spoke, rolling her name over his tongue before nodding. “Very nice to meet you.”

“Of course,” she nodded once she realized that he wasn’t going to ask anything else. “Just let me know if you need anything,” she said with a smile, taking an extra few seconds before walking to the next row.

He didn’t look at her again as he shifted slightly in his seat, switching the leg that was crossed and adjusting himself in the seat ever so slightly.

He’d never gotten back to her, she realized as she strapped herself in for the descent, sneaking a glance toward him through the privacy curtain and biting her lip.

The third time had been a little over a month later, after she’d finally resigned herself to never seeing him again.

It was while she was walking by his seat that she felt it.

A slight tickle on the inside of her wrist as she walked by. Nothing that would have meant anything under any other circumstance. He didn’t even glance up as his foot continued bouncing, glasses placed comfortably on his nose.

She opened her mouth to say something but found herself silent a moment later, eyes raking over his person. She would have to come back to him, she knew.

And sure enough, ten minutes later she was approaching his aisle again, a smile plastered on her face as she sneaked a quick glance up and down his torso.

“Anything I can get you?” She asked again as he took a breath, making a show of straightening his shoulders before meeting her eyes.

“I don’t think so,” he stated so plainly, maintaining eye contact all the while. And there was a spark, she knew it, as their eyes met. She looked away first, embarrassed that a passenger could be paying attention to her. She was about to walk away when he spoke up again, fingers slowly making their way back to the inside of her wrist.

“Ms. Williams,” he said, finally adjusting himself to full height in the seat. He raised his other hand to his face, removing his glasses slowly while turning his head toward her. “There’s one thing.”

She only had a second, she knew, as she turned to face him after the lock was in place. _Occupied,_ read the outside as she stood there, lips slightly parted. Their chests were practically touching in the small cabin and she could feel the size difference now that they were standing. She barely reached beyond his chin as she glanced up, taking an impossible step back until she was pressed against the door. His shoulders dwarfed her, she realized, allowing her eyes to travel downward as far as the space would allow.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he said in a low voice as his eyes followed her, remaining completely still as he took in her appearance. How could he believe that? She found herself wondering, remembering the confident look in his eye as he’d whispered to her.

“Y-yeah,” she was at a complete loss of words as her own eyes trailed over him, starting at one edge of his shoulder and down his chest. Before she had the chance to embarrass herself any further, he was nudging forward and crowding her, cologne flooding her senses as she pressed herself further into the door. “I only have a minute,” she finally spoke, forcing her head back to meet his eyes.

“Right,” he said in a low tone as he approached, pressed against her nearly a second later as his right hand made contact with her hip, gripping lightly as if to test. “But what if I need you?”

She shivered at the question, extending her neck to the left to allow space for him to settle.

“I’d hate to waste your time,” he whispered into the shell of her ear.

Her knees were shaking, she realized as his hand reached around her to settle on the small of her back, supporting her weight more than she knew. She couldn’t look into his eyes as she felt it all, instead sinking into the feel of his palm extending to cover most of her back. She shivered when she realized just how much space he took up, sucking in another breath of his cologne.

“Of course not,” she forced out, bringing both of her hands up between them to rest on his shoulders. His lips were grazing her neck the next second, his free hand coming behind her to grip the base of her neck firmly, tugging her backward to allow himself more room. 

He peppered one kiss, then two, then five more, before the tip of his tongue came out to tease her. It tickled, she found, as the hand on her hip made its way to the small of her back, arching her further into him. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as the entirety of her body pressed along him, eyes drifting shut as his hair brushed along her jaw.

There was a bump in the cabin as his lips made their way up, fingers tangling in her hair slightly harder, tugging her further back until his lips were a breadth away.

“Ms. Williams,” he whispered before pressing into her, tender skin making contact. She moaned again, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck to press herself impossibly closer. He obliged her, breathing in deeply through his nose while the hand on her began playing with the edge of her uniform, fingering the trim and pulling it up slightly, just enough to sneak his hand and touch the warm flesh underneath.

She gasped at the feeling, lips parting enough for his tongue to quickly enter, tongue beginning to brush along hers. Moaning again, her own fingers gathered in his hair, pulling him deeper into her. He moved an inch away a moment later, tugging at her hair again to make his way back to her neck, removing both of his hands from her only to bring them below her waist and nearly to her knees where her pencil skirt sat tightly against her thighs. His lips didn’t stop their assault on her neck while he wrapped both of hands under the hem of the skirt, grazing her neck lightly with his teeth as he gave a light _tug,_ just firm enough for it to inch up her legs.

Once he’d pulled the tight fabric just above the swell of her ass, his hands were both there to lift her, roughly placing her on the counter before bringing one hand back up to grip her neck. He kissed her again as his free hand played along her body, wide palm splaying over the entirety of her thigh once he’d settled it there.

There was a second bump in the cabin as his hand made its way up along her stockings, pushing the skirt higher as his fingers began to tease at the waistband. It only took a second before his fingers were sneaking their way underneath, moving the hand on her neck downward to wrap two fingers into the band and giving the lightest pull.

They were halfway down her legs when she felt it: the large length pressed against her, solid to the touch. He didn’t waste time sinking to his knees, guiding one of the stocking legs with him, leaving the second in place. He kissed her skin as it was revealed, starting with her inner thighs as his eyes bore into her own. It was open mouthed and he left a spot wherever he’d been, one kiss after another until he’d reached her ankle, gently removing her shoe and placing one last kiss before standing at full height in front of her again.

“Mr. Solo,” she whispered as he reached for the top button of her blazer, taking his time as he made his way down again.

“Ben,” he corrected, finally having undone enough of the top that her black bra was on display, the skin down to nearly her belly button showing. She nodded, closing her eyes as his hand reached into her shirt, placing his warm palm along her slim waist and kissing her neck again. He pushed the right cup down and away with his free hand, inching back to take in the sight of her nipples pebbling in the air. He bent over a second later, lips latching onto it as she sucked in a sharp breath, moaning a second later as he began to suck lightly.

Rey felt like she was being tortured. He had her spread and at his mercy, spreading her legs further to allow him more space. His lips continued to work her while a hand inched its way down between her legs. He used a single finger to play along the seam of her, just the tip gliding over her sensitive lips. Her head tipped back at the sensation, watching through half lidded eyes as he moved slightly backwards, using his finger more firmly against her. Her panties were soaked and she knew that he could feel it, anxiously waiting for him to peel them to the side and _really_ touching her.

“Ben,” she breathed again, wiggling lower on the counter and attempting to push herself further into his hand.

He took a second to meet her eyes then, smirking slightly as he pulled away another few inches, sinking to his knees not a moment later. “What’re you doing?” She gasped as he hooked his arms under her thighs and scooting her closer to the edge of the sink, pausing to take a deep breath in through his nose. She froze, cheeks lighting up at the realization, back arching to sit comfortably and keep herself from falling into the basin of the sink.

He remained silent as his nose nudged her through her panties, withdrawing both of his hands from beneath her but keeping one on her thighs, spreading her wide.

“Ben,” she nearly whined as his free hand began moving toward her center, wrapping a single finger into the gusset of her panties and slowly moving it to the side.

“So wet for me, sweetheart,” he breathed into her, using the same fingers to run through her folds once and gather wetness. He brought his fingers to his lips a moment later, darting out his tongue to taste her. Her cheeks burned crimson as she watched, lips parting in a silent moan.

She was out of time, she realized. It had to have been nearly ten minutes by the time he’d gotten on his knees. Rose had to be looking for and multiple passengers surely needed her. This was something that she could lose her job for. Hell, she could be arrested and placed on no-fly lists. She’d seen this happen to passengers before and she had always been slightly judgemental if not curious and jealous. How was it supposed to work? How was one expected to remain silent throughout it? Or even sneak their way into the bathroom?

And finally, here she was, with this incredibly attractive and wealthy stranger that she had practically thrown herself at. She couldn’t resist.

Before another thought could cross her mind, she felt the tip of his tongue run down her center, pulling back a second later to return with the flat of his tongue, focusing on her clit as she writhed on the counter. She could feel his eyes flash toward his face when she bucked upwards, hands hesitating as she wished to knot them in his hair.

“Ben,” she breathed again, finally allowing her fingers lacing through his waves. He seemed to take it as a further invitation, working enthusiastically and supporting behind a thigh before reaching his hand back up, sliding a finger into her warm and wet folds while she arched her back and cried out.

One finger was plenty, she realized, remembering the sheer size of the man. His hand had completely dwarfed her thin thigh, fingers thick as they spread her open. She couldn’t help but watch him work, lips parted in pathetic whines and cheeks burning.

But he slid another alongside it, slowly working it in and pulling them back out, sucking her clit between his lips as his fingers sunk down to his knuckles.

It didn’t take long, what with his fingers working her inside and lips and tongue focusing so solely on her clit. Those long fingers would curl and caress her channel, touching the exact spot to make her cry out.

Biting the back of her hand, she stared down at him in his work. He didn’t stop, completely ignoring the noises she made and the way that her hips would move against him. With one last cry, muffled into her palm, she was coming and _coming._ Her entire body was shaking as she came down from it, eyes glazed as she watched him climb to his feet, her arousal soaking his face.

“So good for me, baby,” he finally spoke, reaching for a paper towel after licking his lips clean.

Rey’s chest was still heaving as she tried to catch her breath, legs finally lowering themselves to the floor. Her clothes were a wreck, she knew, and she must have looked completely destroyed in his eyes.

“I’ll leave first,” he finally spoke as he adjusted his tie and the sleeves of his suit. Her insides found themselves clenching at the thought of not having him inside of her, of not even being able to _see_ him.

She was still catching her breath as he reached into his pocket, retrieving his wallet and quickly pulling out a card that he would hand to her a moment later.

 _Benjamin Solo,_ it read in neat print, marked deep into the card. There was a business address directly underneath, then a work phone number at the bottom. _Solo & Son, Law firm._ They made eye contact once she’d glanced at it, and he made one last look into the mirror before standing at full height and fixing his hair into place. He cleared his throat.

“Ms. Williams, it was a pleasure,” he said with a straight face, bending over to place a final kiss on her forehead before turning and clicking the lock on the door open. He didn’t look back as he closed the door, making sure that the button of his jacket was buttoned as he walked away. She quickly locked the door the second the door closed, keeping herself from prying eyes.

Scrambling to fix her own closing, she finally turned the business card over in her hands as she was about to put it in her pocket.

There, on the back of the card, was his hotel and room number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter [Here!](https://twitter.com/xoxmeh)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never worked on a plane so forgive any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Also, I decided to make Ben a fuckboi. You probably won't like him by the end but we've all probably known a guy like him /shrug
> 
> AND please mind the tags! I updated them. Without giving much away, cw for dub con, control and rough sex.

She stared at the door while she took a deep breath in.

She’d made sure that her uniform was neatly in place as she bit her lip, crossing and uncrossing her arms while she paced back and forth outside the door, shoes making neat _clicks_ on the floor with each step.

She wanted this.

She _really_ wanted this.

Then why was she so nervous?

He had to be a rich man. Surely he was able to pick up any woman that he’d like and yet, his eye had been caught by her. She couldn’t help but think of how _average_ she found herself. Pretty? Sure, but it wasn’t like she was a model. She’d had her share of attention from men but she was intimidated by this man. This man who she had been so explicit with yet didn’t even know what he looked like nude.

Taking a deep breath, she forced her knuckles to the door, knocking a bit softer than she should have. It didn’t stop him from hearing, apparently, because the door swung open a second later, revealing his large form, clad in a fitted dress shirt.

“Hi,” he practically purred as he glanced down at her, smirk painting the corner of his lips.

“Hey,” she replied, squaring her shoulders and telling herself to radiate confidence. She could do this.

“Would you like to come in?” He gestured behind himself, taking a step to move out of the doorway and make space for her to pass. She nodded and followed, gripping her overnight bag tightly on her shoulder as she entered the room.

It was a suite, just as she’d expected, with a half bath to her right and a large sitting area to the left. The couches spread throughout the room, neatly surrounding the large TV in the center of the wall. She stood still for a moment, taking in the floor to ceiling windows that made up nearly all of the wall.

“Do you want anything to drink?” He finally asked as he followed her into the suite, walking toward the bar in the corner and opening the mini fridge.

“If you don’t mind,” she replied a second later, placing her bag down on the couch nearest to her and stepping around it to walk to the wall to gaze out the window.

The view was beautiful. They were on the twenty-seventh floor, overlooking the strip where tourists popped in and out of bars and restaurants, lights shining bright beyond where her vision ended. She could hear him fiddling around in the bar, grabbing a glass and placing it down on the countertop without looking at her. He pulled an amber bottle from the freezer compartment then, pouring two generous glasses before returning it to the freezer and grabbing both of them. He walked into the living room then, placing the glasses carefully on the coffee table and straightening himself, taking a few steps across the room to stand behind her.

Suddenly, he was too close. She could practically feel the heat radiating from his body as he towered over her, tall enough to rest his chin on her head.

“My job always sets me up in rooms like these.” He paused, tilting his head behind her and taking a deep breath of her in. “I don’t need anything this fancy for myself but they insist.”

He was crowding her now and she slowly took a step forward, then another until she was pressed into the bar in front of her. He was steady in his assault, halving his large steps as he followed, hands moving upward to follow her curves without making contact.

“What do you do?” She breathed, turning her neck to the side to allow him space to fit himself.

“International law,” he breathed against her skin, finally placing his hands on her hips. She nodded a second later, closing her eyes and losing herself to the light touches. She let out a small hum in acknowledgment, placing both hands on the bar in front of her and pressing herself back into him lightly, just enough to feel that they fit. “How long have you been flying?”

“Two years,” it was his turn to hum, his deep purr blowing directly into her ear. “I don’t remember ever seeing you.”

“I wish you had,” he said a second later, finally allowing his lips to ghost over the skin of her neck, gripping her tighter into him. 

Rey sucked in a breath when his tongue darted out to wet her neck, starting at the hollow of her collar bone and making his way up right below her jaw, blowing on it a second later so that a shiver ran up her spine. She arched her back further into him, feeling the length of him pressed to the top of her ass. She moaned at the feeling, raising a hand from in front of her and wrapping it behind her, knotting her fingers through his hair to draw him impossibly closer.

The drinks sit untouched on the table as he sneaks his first touch of her skin, untucking her tight shirt from her skirt, fingertips teasing near her hip bones. It was the lightest touch; his warm hands fanning out to cover the expanse of her stomach, pulling her completely flush against him. He was warm and so _large,_ nearly enough to be intimidating if he wasn’t being so gentle with her. He pulled back a second later, taking the smallest step backward before roughly turning her around, one hand crawling up her back to wrap his fingers in the hair at the base of her neck, tugging enough so that her lips were at the perfect level to capture.

She immediately moaned into the kiss, letting both hands wrap around his neck tightly, pulling him down toward her while his tongue began to run along her bottom lip, asking permission that she immediately gave. His free hand was reaching for the small of her back, pulling her closer and working its way under the fabric of her shirt. She felt on fire wherever his fingers touched, eagerly pressing herself further into his grip and curling one of her hands in his hair.

“So good,” he whispered when he pulled back, hand making its way further down her body to bunch at the bottom of her skirt, roughly pulling it upwards to palm at her thigh, then gripping higher, holding her ass and pressing her backwards. His other hand followed the next second, raising the hem of her skirt and gripping the other cheek before bending at the knees and hiking her up his body, sitting her on the bar and pressing the rest of her body against the glass window.

Her stockings were being pulled thin at this angle, spreading her legs far enough for him to comfortably rest between. His hands didn’t stop wandering as he held her there, gripping the back of her head again to kiss the little bit of skin revealed at the top of her blouse. He was completely pressed against her now, body supporting her weight as she struggled to catch her breath, still caught off guard from being lifted so suddenly.

“Wh-what are you doing?” She found herself asking a moment later as one hand inched its way up the inside of her thigh, fingernails roughly sinking into the mesh of her pantyhose until he poked his way through, drawing his hand down to run the seam down to her knee. It continued to tear down his calf as he spread her wider, moving his mouth back to hers to capture her in a deep kiss, allowing his tongue to delve deep into her mouth. He moved it along her teeth first, then adjusted his face by a fraction of an inch to run along her lower lip, waiting a moment to pull it between his teeth and give a light tug.

Rey moaned as he worked, huffing lightly once he pulled away, switching the hands on her so that the opposite hand copied the other, tearing her stockings at the crotch this time, the rip sounding loudly through the air.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he breathed, coming back near her ear. “I’ll buy you another pair.” She was out of breath now, squirming under his touch as he bared her to himself, left with just a tiny scrap of fabric keeping his hands from her center. She knew she had soaked through them by now. Knew that she should be embarrassed by how quickly he worked her up. But he didn’t say a word as his lips found hers again, adjusting his hands yet again so that his right could work its way between her legs, tearing the flimsy fabric the rest of the way off and away so that he allowed a finger to run along the seam of her panties, starting as her entrance and slowly making his way up her slit, stopping at her clit to lay a slow circle on her.

She gasped sharply at the contact, cheeks flushing as he continued to rub at the outside of her panties.

“These are cute,” he whispered into her ear, pulling the elastic an inch away from her and letting them snap back into place. “I think I’ll be keeping them.”

She moaned, throwing her head back into the glass once his fingers worked along her again, the tip of his length pressing into the swell of her ass. He was biting at her neck now, surely leaving marks as he continued to softly caress her from outside the fabric, tugging it upward again, this time pinching at her clit with the elastic as he pulled.

“So wet,” he breathed, laying one last kiss on her neck before hoisting her back into his arms, pulling away from the window and bar as he walked across the room, palming her ass roughly while he carried her into the room. He tossed her on the bed when he got there, eyes gone black as he eyed her, bringing his right hand up to loosen his tie while he watched her. She tried to imagine what she must look like: completely flushed from head to toe, lips swollen from the kisses, neck bruised and stockings torn up and down her legs. “Take that off,” he finally spoke, gesturing to her blouse that was still mostly buttoned.

She obeyed without another word, keeping her eyes on him while he did the same, every inch of skin that he revealed sending another shock down to her core. When it was finally off, he was on top of her, kissing the tops of her breasts and arching her off of the bed so that he could reach behind her to unclasp her bra, gently pulling it away and tossing it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. He immediately latched onto a nipple, sneaking a glance up at her face as he worked.

Another moan escaped her as he sucked harder, using his left hand to reach up and play with the unoccupied nipple. She was squirming around underneath him, little gasps escaping her lips as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin, one arm coming to bracket itself by her head while the other worked its way down again, poking at her center through her panties. She pushed her hips up again, desperately trying to chase the feeling that he wasn’t obliging. It wasn’t _enough._

“Ben,” she finally whimpered, placing both of her palms lightly on his bare shoulders and pushing gently. When he didn’t budge, she ran a hand down his chest as best she could in the crowded space, feeling the tight cords of muscles as she went and allowing her fingers to catch in the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Mm, not yet, sweetheart,” he chastised a moment later, grabbing for that same hand while he pushed himself back onto his ankles. Then his hands were on her waist, grabbing at her own panties and yanking them down with force over her ripped stockings, placing them on the nightstand before turning his attention back to her. His hand was back at her center, now, and he slowly brought a finger through her folds, spreading the wetness around while staring into her eyes. She moaned and brought an arm above her face, hiding her eyes in the crook of her elbow. “Ah ah, don’t hide.”

She obeyed, removing the arm and slowly looking back at his face. She was bare to him now, minus her stockings, and the cool air of the room was giving her goosebumps. He crawled over her again, starting at her neck while his hand continued working. It only took a moment for him to work a thick finger inside of her, spreading her so gently while his thumb worked her clit. She writhed helplessly as he added another, pulling and pushing in and out, roughly grinding into the spot that he had already learned.

She was already teetering on the edge when he worked his way down, breathing a breath onto her heated and soaked skin while he kept up the motions with his fingers. The initial contact of his tongue on her clit sent a jolt up her body, a cry escaping her lips before she could stop it. He didn’t waste any time, lapping at her folds and moving his fingers, working her closer and closer to her climax patiently. As the warmth began to bloom in her abdomen, her fingers made their way to his long hair, tangling and tugging at the roots lightly, only putting up a light protest at the pleasure that was building.

“Oh, God, Ben--!” She was crying out, hips wiggling beneath him, his free hand instantly reaching up to press her back down into the bed. “I-- can’t--” And she was falling over the edge, body tensing up, thighs locking around both sides of his face and nails digging into his scalp. If the first time had been great, this time had been otherworldly.

He waited a moment to pull a way, tongue greedily sweeping her arousal away while both of his hands came to rest on her hips, kneading the muscle there gently while she came down.

“Good girl,” he spoke as he pushed himself off of the bed, wrapping one of his large hands around the back of her neck and dragging her to the edge of the bed for another kiss. Her hands were scrambling for the band of his underwear again, palms briefly brushing over the hard length that was hidden beneath while he pulled away from her lips and stood straight, raising a hand slowly to place on the side of her head, fingers slowly carding through her hair. “There’s something I want my good girl to do,” he whispered in that deep voice, allowing her to push his underwear under his hips. She didn’t speak as she did so, instead looking into his eyes with parted lips, eyes filled with desire.

He waited a moment once his underwear had hit the floor, bending over slightly to wrap his hands in the hair at the base of her neck again, this time tugging it back roughly.

“Lay on your back,” he spoke in a husky voice, removing his hand from her hair and taking a small step back. Her eyes couldn’t help but follow as he went, the hard length of him bobbing so slightly with the movement. He was much larger than she was used to: the thickness sitting in a patch of neatly trimmed dark hair, taunting her. “And hang your head off the bed, toward me.”

She didn’t allow herself time to question it; instead quickly moving into position with her wide eyes trained on his face.

“So good for me,” he whispered, again reaching down to pet along the side of her hair before he tugged her a little further over the edge, adjusting her face so that it was…

Her cheeks flushed when she realized what he wanted; eyes going wide and mouth unintentionally parting enough for him to take advantage and suddenly slip it. He was gentle, with just the head at first, warming her mouth up and allowing her time to get him wet. She moaned when he pulled out a second later, adjusting her head again before pressing back past her lips. She inhaled a deep breath as he entered, holding it as he began to move, slowly in and out while his free hand reached for her exposed breast, holding the entire thing in his palm before lightly squeezing. She moaned when he pulled back an inch, allowing her room to breath again before pressing back in, rougher this time and deeper into the back of her throat.

He glanced down at her then, looking into her eyes for approval before he continued. She offered no protest when their eyes met, sucking in another deep breath through her nose as she moved her head against him now, taking him deeper into her mouth than he’d tried before. It was sloppier now, with a bit of spit escaping her lips and dripping down her cheek. He was sliding in and out of her mouth quicker now, eased by the throaty spit that she was providing. He pressed in deeper again, pulling back so that just the head was still in her mouth.

He gripped both sides of her head, now, holding her in place while he looked down at her one last time. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, moving an inch or so closer to the edge while he lined himself up at a better angle. And then he was moving, roughly pressing in and out, taking her at the rhythm that he wanted. She was beginning to gag as he continued, gasping around him when he pulled out far enough for her to breath.

“That’s it,” he whispered, not pausing in his motions. “Only good girls get to breath,” and he pressed deeper, holding himself in place while Rey glanced up at him as best as she could with teary eyes, moan caught in her throat as she began squirming underneath him.

He kept up the pace for only another minute, completely removing himself from her mouth then, grabbing her by the throat and yanking her up the bed, flipping her over once she’d gotten settled at the edge. He was standing there again, appraising her in an almost degrading way as he wet a finger again, playing back to the other hole just once as Rey cried out. He pulled his hand away, gripping both of her hips roughly as he lined his wet cock up with her entrance and began to press in.

“W-wait!” She cried, turning around from her bent over position on the bed. “A condom?” She asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

“I don’t use those,” and he was roughly pressing inside.

There was nothing gentle about the way that he was taking her and she realized that she should have known that. Allowing a stranger to do this bare was as exciting as it was worrying to her but she soon found that thought flying out the window as he began pounding into her, balls slapping against her clit. She was moaning when his fingers tangled through her hair, gripping a handful and yanking it backward, uncomfortably bending her spine so that she was looking at him. 

“Do you like that?” He asked, accentuating the sentence with three deep thrusts. “Are you a good little slut for me? Are you going to take it all?” He was pulling her even further back now, nearly enough so that he could whisper into her ear. She groaned as he kept up the pace, unforgiving and _deep_ and she knew, for sure, that he was slamming into her cervix with every other push. With any other partner, under any other circumstance, the pain would probably have made her ask him to stop. But this time it served to highlight the pleasure, the sharp sting hitting her with every movement. “Fuck, that’s a good girl.”

He gripped her hair tight again and leaned over her, roughly forcing her face into the mattress. “P-please,” she finally whispered, attempting to turn her face to the side against the sheets to sneak a glance at him. His hand was off of her hair, then, and he’d stood back at full height, a sharp _slap_ stinging at her ass the next second.

“Sluts don’t speak,” he said with another spank, bringing both of his hands back to her hips to hold her tightly. “Do you want to be full of my cum, hmm?” He hummed, picking his pace up and gripping her hard enough to bruise.

All she could do was pathetically nod into the mattress at his words, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Only good girls get cum,” he slapped her ass again. “You know what you have to do for me?” Another slap. “I want you to come all over this fat cock. I know you can, I feel you shaking. But you have to ask nicely or I won’t let you, do you hear me? No coming without permission.”

And he was right, she was shaking from her thighs to her fingertips. She was nodding again, blindly, and she figured that she would agree to just about anything that he asked in this moment.

His hand was reaching around them now, the pads of his fingers roughly finding her clit before he began circling it. It wasn’t gentle and it was exactly what she needed, moans coming louder as he got her closer and closer. Finally:

“Ben, please--!” She was crying, voice muffled in the sheets.

“Please _what_? He asked a second later, slapping her ass again.

“Please can I come?!” She was nearly screaming, fisting her hands in the pillows near her head.

“And why should I let you?” Another slap.

“Because-- because I want to be a good slut! Please, please, please--!” And she could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he huffed, making a show of deciding whether or not to give in.

“Fine,” he finally spoke, not stopping his motions. “But you have to tell me whose cock you’re coming on. Whose cock is making you beg to come?” He was nearly laughing as she cried, fingering her clit harder.

“Yours-- Ben, please--!”

“Go ahead,” he whispered, breath ghosting over her shoulders.

And her entire body shuddered at the words, cunt clamping down tight around him and back arching against the bed, noises coming out as little more than whines as she struggled to breathe.

He was chuckling as she came down, panting as his thrusts finally became more erratic.

“Wait-- wait!” She managed out, forcing her body to turn around and face him again. “You can’t-- not inside me--!” But he wasn’t slowing, instead gripping her even harder with one hand and pressed her down between the shoulder blades with the other.

“Gonna fill you up,” he managed between clenched teeth, driving into her harder. “I want to see it drip from you.”

She stopped protesting at the words, instead burying her face in the bed and letting a long moan out.

A second later he was motionless, hands growing gentle on her hips as he took a deep breath in.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he bent at the waist, still inside of her. “That was perfect.” He was kissing her shoulders softly, bringing his hands up to begin massaging her there. “So good for me.” She remained silent while he worked, pressing his fingertips into her muscles to loosen them.

With one last kiss, he removed himself and took a sep away, clearing his throat while she remained frozen on the spot. Her head was turned just enough to see him out of the corner of her eye and she could see the distaste on his face as he glanced at her ass that was still in the air. He tsk-ed as one hand came to rest on the swell of her ass while the other slowly approached her center, fingers sliding through her folds to gather what must have been his spend before pressing it back inside of her.

“There we go,” he said staring down at his work, pleased, as she turned over onto her backside and reached for a pillow to cover herself. She sat up unsteadily, watching as he put his underwear back on and stretched his back. “You look beautiful,” he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead, reaching down onto the floor to retrieve more of her clothing. He handed it to her, walking to the living room to retrieve his phone a second later.

“I have an early meeting tomorrow,” he finally said as she remained frozen on her spot in the bed, confused about what to do. “Do you need Plan B?” He spoke so casually, like he was asking how she liked her coffee. When she shook her head, he nodded in approval, still scrolling on his phone and not looking at her. “Where are you staying and I’ll have new pantyhose sent to you.”

“I don’t… need them.” She found herself saying, forgoing the bra and buttoning up her blouse as quick as she could. She completely removed her stockings a second later, bunching them up and throwing them in the trash can next to the bed. Once she was dressed, she shoved her bra into her overnight bag and stood awkwardly in the entryway, switching from foot to foot.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Rey,” he said after another quiet moment, standing from the seat he’d taken on the couch and following her to the door. “I hope to see you again. Goodnight,” we his last words as the door was closed in her face.

She stood there with her mouth open for a moment after it was shut, confused and angry. Finally blinking the rage away, she walked down the hallway and pulled out her phone to view the email about where she was to stay for the night.

Two weeks later, she glanced up and saw him seated in first class again. His foot was still bouncing, a long leg extending into the aisle. She didn’t have a choice but to greet him.

“Hello, Rey,” he spoke, butter smooth. She could only reply with a smile, asking if there was anything he’d like. As usual, he declined.

But this time he pressed another business card into her hand, again with the neat handwriting on the back.

He smirked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Feel free to follow me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/xoxmeh)


End file.
